OB ketemu Naruto
by ocha gledek
Summary: ob the movie segera mulai, syutingnya di konoha! siapa aja yg mo rikues bolehh!-pemenang jayus award 2008-
1. Chapter 1

OB ketemu Naruto

OB ketemu Naruto

Suatu hari yg anchurrr di Jakartagakure, Indonesianokuni

Lebih tepatnya ini di stasiun tipi RCTI, ruangan meeting pilem OB

Produser:"jadi, OB the movie akan diadakan diiiiii…"

"indiaaa!!" teriak ma'il dengan semangat taon 45

Produser:"udah sering, begoo"

"hutan amazone!" sahut sasya si endel dan gendheng

Produser:"loe mo matih apah?"

"huwaaa, pak produser benci sasya…"-sasya nangis ala anak bayek-

"bisa diem gak,sih?"bentak odah dengan gaya males ala babi ngepet 100 taon gak tidur

"eh, mpok…loe kan udah tidur berhari hari lamanya"sahut ma'il sambil nyengir

"ma'il…mpok odah ntuh nungguin pangerannya ampe nyium dia dan bisa bangun"-susi-

"bah…mana ada pangeran yg mau ama gajah kayak dia…oopsss"ma'il manghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya mula merinding dan berwarna biru, pucet banget

-duaaak- sekejab odah me-smack down ma'il ampe ma'il mati suri

Produser:"eh, udahla!!besok kita smua mau syutiing diii…"

"Amrik"

"Paris"

"Bali"

"Osaka"

"Tokyo"

"sungai aja kaliii.."

"diem loe cumi!"

Author:"konoha ajeeee!!"

Produser:"ah,iyeee…ya tul, ntuh!!"

Smua anggota OB: "setujuuu!!"

Produser:"sekarang kita minta sama author buat CARI SUTRADARA, TOUR LEADER, CAMERAMEN,DLL…"

TBC

SIAPA YG MAU JADI SUTRADARA, CAMERAMEN, TOURLEADER DAN LAEN LAEN?? RIKUES SLALU DIBUTUHKAN!! MAU JADI ORANG KONOHA ATO SUNA ATO MANA AJA, SIAPA AJA…BOLEHHH!!

SETELAH KOMPLIT DIRIKUES, FIC INI AKAN DIAPDET


	2. ancur lebur

Hyaaa, saya kembali lagiii

Hyaaa, saya kembali lagiii

Lanjut…chapter 2, toh? Eh, bukan,ya? Iya,kok!

Produser:"turlider kita kali ini uciha…"

"Sasuke?" Tanya ma'il antusias banget

"itachi kali" saot mpok odah

Produser:"bukaan"

"fugaku?"Tanya pak taka yg nge-pen berat ama fugaku

"ikan fuguuu kali"saot gusti pleiboi yg baru muncul(lho?)

"yai, sasya pingin makan ikan fugguuuuu"tereak sasya dengan sok imudnya

Produser:"guobloook,loe smua, yah! Ini ntu uciha ayashi!"

"uwaaa…"ma'il dkk berdecak kagum nge'liat ayashi

"halo semuanya, nama gw uciha ayashi, panggil ayashi ajaa" sapa ayashi dengan ramah

"elu cowo pa cewe,sih?"Tanya produser

"ada azzzaaaa…"jawab ayashi enteng

Note: ayashi gak diketahui kelaminnya, entar di akhir cerita baru diketahui

mereka berangkat naek suna airlens soalnya konoha airlens nya udah anchurr kecelakaan di iwagakure,

_Flashback_

"_halo halo, menara pengawas, bangunlah"kata pilot konoha _

"_berisik, ah…gw masiii tedor,tau!" jawab nya sambil ogah ogah'an_

"_pesawat mengalami kecelaka'an, tolonglah,plisss, plisss"_

"_diem loe!"_

_End of flashback_

Sampe di konoha

"mau kemana, nih ?" Tanya ayashi dengan sopan

"hari ini syuting tentang ma'il yg baru lulus jadi ninja" –pro-

"kalo gitu ke kantor hokage" jawab ayashi

"bentar, sbelom itu, saya cek dulu…absent"

"Sutradara pink violin!" - "hadir" jawab pink violin

Nurani pink violin:"khukhukhu, saya akan nyerbu sasusaku, yeah!!"

"scriptwriter sabaku no ghee!" – " iyeess…"

Nurani ghee:"gw bakal nulis cerita penuh adegan ciuman, khykhiy…hahaha"

"cameragirl aika-chan"-hebat,ya masi kecil udah kerja- "iya"

Kru paling baek adalah aika, ga punya pikiran yg aneh aneh,

"paparazzi blacklicious!" – "iya"

Nurani blacklicious:"gw ga bole ketauan mergokin orang, hhehe"

"oke, ayashi anterin ke kantor hokage"perintah pro

"iya" jawab ayashi

Di kantor hokage…

"jadi, kalian dari jakartagakure, indonesianokuni?"Tanya makhluk iblis paling seksi

"iya"jawab ayashi

pemain ob dan kru pilem pada nosebleed setandon lyat tsunade, sedangkan yg cewe merinding ngelyat wajah tsunade yg nyeremin

"ada keperluan apa?"Tanya mips(makhluk iblis paling seksi)

"syuting pilem ob"jawa ayashi lagi

"tidak boleh!" jawab mips

"kenapa?" Tanya ayashi

"kalian terlihat seperti penjahat"jawab mips

-replek ma'il, gusti dan hendra ngamuk dan…

G,g,m(gusti, hendra, ma'il)"kurang ajar loe!"

-duaaak-"tsunade nge-smack down mreka

"hokage-sama, bertindaklah sopan kpd mereka, mereka dari Jakartagakure, yang meng impor bahasa kepada konoha, bahasa kita ini dari mereka.."sahut shizune

"uapaaaah??" tsunade kaget bukan maen

"iya, itu bener!" tegas ayashi

"oh, maapin saya"-mips lagi nyembah nyembah ayashi, kaki nya diciumin, di'ilerin

-kacian ayashi-

"saya maap'in"senyum ayashi

"okew, loe mang baek banget, pinter lagee, iq loe pasti 10000,ya?"Tanya mips

"gw getoew…ehehe. Betewe , saya akan menerangkan seluk beluk nungsep nya konoha ampe suna dan segalanya."jawab ayashi

"oke, silakan keluar."balas mips

di lokasi akademi sebelom syuting..

hari ini yg bakalan syuting: ma'il, sayuti dan odah, eh p.hendra juga

ayashi**:" dari konoha sampe suna, tersebar buanyaak ninja, tarung bertarung bunuh-bunuhan itulah sejarahnya…konoha punya buanyaaak ninja yang semuanya fantastic, sering membunuh mencuri itulah jalan ninja**"

(pake nadanya dari sabang sampai merauke)

Ayashi: " maksud gw, konoha dan suna ntu punya buanyaaak ninja, ga bisa disebutin smuanya soalnya terlalu banyaaak, trus, konoha punya satu jinchuriki dan suna juga punya satu…"

"knapa gak sepoloh ajee?"Tanya ma'il

"teme loe, makin banyak makin gawat, begoo!"jawab ayashi

"sape namenya?"Tanya sayuti alias si cumi

"konoha ntu naruto uzumaki, dan yg suna…"ucapan ayashi terputus

"adek bungsu gw!!yeahhh" saot ghee bersemangat

"iye, tul,toeh…adenya ghee yg namanya gaara, ntu jadi kazekage sekarang padahal dulunya dijauin orang, gituh. Uzumaki naruto juga sama kayak gitu tapi blom jadi hokage

Nah, sekarang lanjut ke PAIRINGS NYA!!" tutur ayashi bersemangat

"apa?siapa?"Tanya smua anggota ob

"naruhina, sikap naru yg seenaknya ntu dimaklumin ama hinata dan mreka pun jadian,dehh…ahahaha, gimaa?"Tanya ayashi

"ow, co cuwiit, andai kita bisa kayak gitu,yah gusti?" tutur sasya

"eh…i.iya,ya…sas" balas gusti takut ama pak taka, manager yg juga naksir sasya

"pak taka!" tereak ghee

"apa?"bales pak taka

"cinta ntu gak bisa dipaksa'in…dasar pedopill! Sasya ntu naksirnya gusti, jadi dimaklumin,dunkz!" saot ghee dengan bijak bagaikan hakim

"I,iya…" pak taka terpaksa nurut, klo engga bisa kena serangan ghee yg kuat itu

"lanjut, sasusaku!!" lanjut ayashi

"yeahhhh…sasu saku, yesss, yeahhh!!" tereak pink violin bersemangat

"sasu yg dingin dan pendiem bisa jadian ama sakura soalnya…" ucapn terpotong lagi

"sakura ceria dan perinang, merobohkan dinding emo sasuke!!" tereak pink violin

"tul! Seratus bwat pink violin!" saot ayashi

"trus ada pairing apah lagi?" Tanya blacklicious yg lagi nyiapin alat alat fbi nya

"najiten,yeaaa…"jawab ayashi

"yess!!" jawab smua kru dan pemain ob seneng

"neji yang pendiem bida jadian ama tenten soalnya…adayg tau,gak?"Tanya ayashi

"tenten bisa connec ke hati nya neji secara telepatis!!"jawab si pintar aika-chan

"uwaa…kecil kecil pinter,ya" saot kru kru laen

"seribu point buat aika-chan!"saout ayashi lagi

-makin mirip ma kuis, deh

"lanjut, shikatema, shikamaru yg pemalas tapi jenius, temari…" lagi lagi terpotong

"temari onee-chan juga jenius!!" jawab ghee

"iyeah!bener, sratus buat ghee…"jawab ayashi lagi

"trus…saiino! Pasangan termesra yg paling sering gitu gitu'an di konoha, mereka mesra banget dan sama sama suka pamer udel yg bodong, gilee,toh?"Tanya ayashi

"waah…coba klo kita juga gitu,ya…gusti" rayu sasya dengan mesra

"I,iya…ya saaas"jawab gusti masii merinding ama pak taka

"cinta etoh gag bisa dipaksa'in pak takaaaa…!!" saot ghee bareng ama blacklicious

"i.iya…"pak taka pasrah

"trus, gaaa-nachan! Ntuh hebad!! Na-chan ntuh orangnya ceria, dan selalu nolongin si kazakage ituh, makanya gaara langsung terlena melihat na-chan!!"

"ow…op…buagus banget " smua takjub

"trussss, kibaryou, nah ini,nih…ryoushin cewek serbabisa yg bisa ngajarin kiba nyetir mobil, bajaj, speda motor, speda ontel, bus, kapal, pesawat, helicopter, dan laen laen…

Kibanya kagum dan naksir mantan gurunya ndiri…"jelas ayashi

"ryoushin lebih tua?"Tanya aika-chan yg mulai aktip bertanya

"enggak, tua kiba , tapi ya ryoushin ntu emang supergirl.."jawab ayashi

"smua pasangan udah?" Tanya ma'il

"gag tauh, entar klo saya inget, saya certain lagi…"jawab ayashi enteng

"yak, mulai…syutingnya!" saot pink volin

-pasang posisi, siap…action!

Ma;il adalah ninja yg baru lulus dari akademi

(suasana saat ituh, ma'il lagi loncat loncat kegirangan)

"**aku jadi ninja, aku jadi ninja, horee, horee, horee!!"**seru ma'il seneng

-ituh niru nada lagunya kibur telah tiba(ma'ilsuaranya sumbang)

"**aku adalah seorang ninja. Selalu rakus dan cinta duwit, setiap hari aku menangis kalo gak bisa makan yang enak, tralalalalaa16x" **nyanyi odah dengan sumbang

-itu lagu anak gembala

"**kulihat empok odah, yang sangat sangat gembrot, tubuhnya mirip ama bagong, wajahnya mirip babiii"**

nyanyi sayuti menirukan lagu kulihat ibu pertiwi, tapi blom slese

"aph loe bilang?!" amukan odah nggelegar bagai setan

Pak hendra muncul sambl make baju balet

Sambil nari nari balet trus jatoh terperosok ke selokan

Trus nangis karena diejek ma'il dkk,

Hendra mati sekarang,

"cut!" saot pink violin, "break" –" ghee, naskah slanjutnya besok,ya"

"iya" nurani ghee: "besok gaara ikut syuting, oce…bikin adegan ciuman ama na-chan, ahahahaahahaha"

Sementara blacklicious dan ayashi

"lu mo ikut gw ?"Tanya blacklicious

"op korce! Ikut, duong…"jawab ayashi, kan mreka mau ngintai pairings pacaran

"elu ikut, gag?"Tanya ayashi pada aika-chan

"gag, bisa…kamera gw kemasukan kecebong, gw harus pergi ke bengkel buat nge-permak ini, gituh…"jawab aika-chan

"oh, yawdah…kami pergi dulu"

-sementara susi dan sasya yg lagi shopping di konoha trade centre, ktc ketemu lil-ecchan

"ecchan!! Lil-ecchan!! Akyuu pens beraat muuu… minta tanda tangannya, dunxzzz.."

Saot sasya dan susi bareng bareng…

Lil-ecchan kaget ngeliat susi dan sasya…

Pindah lokasiii…. Ghee dan na-chan

"sow, elo dan gaara akan ciuman beneran!!" kata ghee sambil nahan ketawa

"thengkyuuu gheeee, kamu emank calon ade ipar yg buaeekkk" saot na-chan dengan seneng bangett

"tapi, masalahnya, kalian ciuman di depan umu…" saot ghee lagi sambil nyengir lebar

"APAAAA??" Tanya na-chan tak percaya

-Tbc- rikues lagi, yah… jadi apa jaj boleh


	3. makin ancurrr

Ob ktemu naruto chapter tigaaaa,yeahh

Ob ktemu naruto chapter tigaaaa,yeahh

Yg rikues smakin banyakk…saya senang!

Lanjuut, tempat ghee dan na-chan

"ko di depan umum,sih? Malu, dong.." saot na-chan yg mukanya udah diolesin saos tomat(blushing,lah)

"ehem, ehem,….cieee…na-chan, eloe haroos mau, dunkz," cengir ghee

"enggak mau, titik." Bantah na-chan(waktu saya nge-rayu sora supaya asagi bole masok , sora bilang"enggak boleh, titik" mirip kan?)

"plisss, nona na-chann…plissss…"ghee memelas pada na-chan

"enggak" bantah na-chan lagi

"oke…klo kamu mau ciuman ma gaara , ge bakalan nyuruh gaara senyum !!" kata ghee dengan nyengir(note: gaara jarang senyum,toh?)

"heh? Serius loe?" Tanya na-chan tak kalah nyebir lebar

-lebar-lebaran. Ternyata kak ghee dan kak na-chan sama sama lebar nyengirnya

Di ktc…

"kamu sasya dan susi,kan?" Tanya lil-ecchan gak percaya

"iya…lil-ecchan, minta tanda tangannya dunkzz…plisss, plisss…. Kita nge-pens banget ama kamu…"rengek susi dan sasya sambil mulai nangis

"maaph, saya gag bisa tanda tangan, permisi" jawab lil-ecchan singkat dan langsung meninggalkan mereka,

sbenernya lil-ecchan bukanlah orang yg dingin, tapi dia gag mau ngasih tt nya kpd sus dan sas, takut bisa bobol atm lil-ecchan yg isinya miliaran(lil-ecchan kan penulis novel yg laris kayak lascar pelangi gituh, duitnya banyak dong)

sementara malam hari di hotel konoha indah

promo,nih

konoha indah. Bintang lima, loh…murah banget cuman satu rupiah per detik

heala, itukan iklan kartu telpon, yg bener ntu seribu rupiah permalam,murah?

Tentu sajaaaa….ayashi yg milihin hotel ini, dia kan pinter?

Daptar kamar

301: ma'il dan sayuti

302:gusti dan hendra

303:odah sendirian, gag ada yg berani tidur ama babi ngepet tukang dengkur kayak odah

304:susi dan sasya

305:pak taka dan sabaku no ghee(whaaad?")

306: pink violin suka nge-lindur yag berisik banget, jadi sendirian

307:aika-chan dan pinkblue moonlight-music director yg baru muncul karma ketinggalan pesawat, wekekek

308:blacklicious, karma posisi tidur yg buruk, maka disendirikan

Ayashi enggak, kan dia tinggal ama sasuke dan itachi, klan uciha,toh?

301

M: cumi, mu lawan arsenal yang menang siape, nih kira kira?

S: arsenal paling mas…

M:cumi lu! Mu dong!

S: maaph, mas. Tadi kan mas ndiri yang nanya saya kayak gitu

M:cumiii, gw Tanya gituh maksudnya gw mo nge-test iq loe

S:wah, kebetulan sekali, mas…berapa iq saya?

M: 20!

S: wah, banyak juga,ya… berarti saya pinter,dong?

M: kagak cumiii, bego,loe,yah? 20 ntu dungu,tauk!!

302

H(naruh batu bata diantara ranjang mreka) ini batas, kamu tidak boleh melewatinya

G:siapa juga yang mau lewat, pak hendra kali yang lewat!!

H"oke, kita buktikan!

-ternyata hendra nge-lindur ampe kakinya nyenggol batas, dan hendra kalah taruan-

303

Odah ngambil smua makanan di kulkas, minum smua air dari toilet kamar mandinya, nyolong tipi hotelnya, dan melakukan tidak criminal laennya

304

-mreka nggosiiip-

Sa:besok kita syuting,ya?

Su:iya, sama sasuke,loh..

Sa:waaaaa, sasuke yang idungnya babi ituh? Iya,iya

Su:eh, bu…

Sa: iya, iya…betul,kan

Su: bukan

Sa: udah nge-lupain sayuti,kan? Naksir sasuke itu,ya?

-pintu kamar didobrak ama pink violin-

p.v: sasuke itu pacarnya sakura!! Dan sasuke ntu cakep, gak hidung babi!!

-pintu kembali ditutup-

Sa: klo gitu, sasuke ntu idung ayam

Su:ayam mana punya idung?

305

Pak taka pake kosplei hulk, dan beraksi sbg hulk, weleehhh

Ghee depresi berat, sehingga menyerang pak taka

10 menit kemudian- pak taka kalah, ghee segera ke kamar pink violin untuk diskusi tentang naskah besok

306

G:pokoknya sasunaru harus ciuman!!

P:gag, bisaaaaaa….. itu yaoi!!

G: gpp,dong!

P: gag bisa!

G:bisa…-perang-

-Blacklicious ndobrak pintu-

B:hei, ghee…kamu nurut aja ma pink violin, nih gw bawa adegan ng-seks nya itu!!

G: asyiiikkk, elo beneran dah ngintai asuma dan kurenai!!

P:-sweatdrop-

307

Kamar paling damai, lha…orangnya gak aneh aneh,kok?

308

Blacklicious tidur dengan lompat indahnya yang telah menghancurkan jendela, pintu, ranjang, dll. Salto sampe lampu ketendang trus ancur, waakakaak

Besoknya…syuting dengan bintang tamu sasu, naru, saku,de el el

Team 7 dateng dengan mayura, adek nya sakura yang masih 4 taon, dan kembarannya kakashi bernama gold-mirip banget, ampir gag bisa dibeda'in-klo break, gold nemenin kakashi maen playstation –aneh,toh? Soalnya gold bilang suka maen pee s-

"mayu-chan, nanti kamu duduk dulu, nanti klo kakak udah slese syuting, kakak ajakin kamu jalan jalan,ya?" rayu sakura pada mayura supaya nggak ngikutin dia dan sasuke

" enggak mau, mayu suka nempel nempel ama pairing favorit mayu, sasusaku" rengek mayu-chan

"SASUUUSAKUUUU!!" tereak sutradara handal pink violin

"aku penggemar mu!! Minta tanda tangannya, duongg…" saot pink violin dengan menyodorkan bolpen dan kertas

"waa… kak pink curaaaaaang!! Mayu juga mau minta tanda tangannya sasu saku!!" saot mayu-chan ikutan

Sakura dan sasuke sweatdrop ngeliat ulah fans yang terlalu nge-pens

Akhirnya tanda tangan dan foto bareng adalah tindakan tepat

"waaaaaa…gw gak nyangka bisa dapetin tt nya sasu saku dan foto bareng…" saot pink violin dengan bahagianya

"mayu juga seneng bangettt…" saot mayu ikutan

Produser:" absent again!!"

" sutradara pink violin!" – " iyaa"

"cameragirl aika-chan!" - "hadir"

"paparazzi blaklicious!" – "tentu hadir, mana pernah gak hadir"

"scriptwriter sabaku no ghee!" – "iya"

"yak, syuting bisa dimulai, pinkblue moonlight rancang ajee ntu sountracknya"

"ya" saot pinkblue moonlight

"artisnya belom diabsent?" Tanya sutradara pink violin

"oooo. Iya…" produser mlongo, kalah telitinya ama pink violin

"naruto, sakura, sasuke, kakashi, pakkun"-pakkun cuman nemenin-

"hadir"

" gaara, na-chan, kiba, ryoushin"

"hadir"

"Pemeran laennya, zimshuver, blab la bla wa wa…"

"okee, mulai, pasang posisi, action!" saot pink violin

Syuting mulai…

Naruto:(muncul dengan saku dan sasu, juga kakashi) "ma'il, dah jadi ninja, nih?"

Ma'il: iya, dongg…ma'il gituh

Naruto: siapa teammate kamu?

Ma'il: anu, si rakus dan mataduitan odah, dan sayuti si cumii

Naruto: wah, tersiksa ding…gw nih enak, sakura dan sasuke

Ma'il: guru elo siape?

Naruto: kakashi sensei, klo elo hendra sensei,yah?

Ma'il: iyaa, malang banget nasib gw…

Hendra: (masii pake baju balet dan nari nari lagi)

Kakashi: (noseblees setandon)

Sakura: wuiiihh, hebat bener tuh orang, gw yg udah lama blajar balet, gag bisa begitu

Sasuke: jangan terkecoh, dia itu amatiran, bentar lagii juga jatoh

Hendra: (jatoh nyungsep di selokan)

Naruto: konyol amat sensei lu

Ma'il: iyaa(malu ama senseinya yang tolol itu, harga diri ma'il jadi tambah turun)

Odah: (muncul muncul langsung nyekek ma'il) il, mana jatah gw hari ini?

Ma'il: e, e…iya, mpok…gak adah

Odah:(kaget liat ada sakura) wah…mbak sakura…

Sakura: (nurani sakura: shannarroooo!! Berani kamu panggil saya 'mbak') iya

Odah: klo diliat baek, baek…jidatnya mbak nong nong banget,ya?

Sakura: SHANNARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!(udah gag bisa nahan emosi)

Sasuke: sabar sakura, tenang tenang…

Kakashi: -sweatdrop-

Naruto: teammate loe mang gendheng

Sayuti:(baru muncul) halo, semuanya…apakabar? Saya sayuti binti cumi(menyalami semua tokoh dengan sok sopannya)

Ma'il: ini cumi yang amat teramat begoo

Naruto: keliatan banget begoonya

Sakura: -sweatdrop-

-muncul berbagai team laen-

Sasya-taka-gusti

Sasya: alooo, saya sasya…nggrok, ngrok(itu,lo..niru'in suaranya babi)

Taka: dan saya taka

Gusti: aye gusti, si playboy cap internasional , smua cewe klepak klepek ngeliat gw

Sasya: iya, juga…ya…gusti kereenn, ahhaa

Taka: -hampir ngamuk-

"cut" bentak pink violin

"takaaa goblok! –nunjukin bogeman-

"action lagi" soat pink violin

Naruto: idihhh, alamak…sasya dungnya idung babii!!

Sasya: ihh, biarin, daripada naruto, ada kumis nya kayak doraemon, rambutnya kayak duren, lebih jelek, tau..

Naruto: doraemon??

Note:"sialan kau sasya!! Doraemon yang lucu, baek dan keren ituh kamu samakan dengan naruto yang kaco ituh??"

Gusti: wew, ada cowo pantat ayam, nih..

Sasuke: daripada elo, miskin amat, hemat shampoo, toh…makanya gag punya rambut

Gusti: heh, pemain sepak bola terkenal semuanya begini!

Sakura: eh, orang tua ini teammate kalian juga?

Taka:(ngamuk, tapi jaim sama sasya)

Gusti: sbenernya sih iya, tapi kami slalu nyuekin dia

Naruto: trus mana guru kalian?

Susi: saya adalah guru nya mereka, knapah?

Sakura: OoOoOoOoOo…

Sasuke: wwwew, guru tapi mirip ma cleaning service,ya?

Kakashi: mang lu gag pernah nonton ob, doi kan mang ob?

Sasuke: gw terlalu kaya buat nonton ob

--selesailah percakapan mereka, pindah lokasiiii

Kantor metrokage( hokage nya Jakartagakure)

Sby(presiden): misi untuk kalian adalah… bentar, (manggil sekretaris) zimshuver!!

"iya, tuan metrokage, ada apa?" Tanya zimshuver

" ada misi apa yang bisa dilakukan tim satu?"

"misi…e, e,eh…(emangnya uimbrella apah?) misi , ituh…mengambil dokumen"

"dokumen rahasia pemerintahan jakartanokuni, di Surabayagakure?"

"iya, itu misi paling mudah yang bisa dilakukan tim berisi gennin semua"

Note: meskipun hendra seorang sensei, dia masi gennin, wakakak

Malem harinya…

Pink violin vs sabaku no ghee-selama 5 jam (p: engak bole g: ayolah…pliss)

Ghee mau bikin adegan ciuman, tapi pink gak bolehin

Ghee: demi memperbagus pilem, plisss…

Pink: gw bilang enggak, ya enggak!

Ghee: plissssss… na-chan nya mau,kok

Pink: whaaat? Na-chan nurut am aide gila loe? Gimana dengan ryoushin?

Ghee: mau juga(nyengir lebar)

Pink: ya udah… bole,lah

syuting jam 08.00 pm di taman ato hutan gituh

Adegannya, bagian timur taman, gaara dan na-chan lagi kencan, trusss…

3

2

1

0-ciuman akhirnya, wowwwwww!!

Blacklicous:yeaaahhh!!(ngerekam)

Ayashi: (ngerekam)

Black: ayashi, loe kemana ajee?

Ayashi: map, gw blom bisa kluar rumah, kmasi harus kerja

mereka merekam adegan gaa-nachan

sementara taman bagian barat, kibaryou kancan juga dan … adegan ciumannya aneg dan unik juga, nih,

1.kiba ga sengaja numpahin eskrim di rumput, ryoushin nginjek ngga sengaja juga, kepleset, dan nabrak kiba, trus akhrnya.

3

2

1

0-mreka ciuman beneran, hahahaha ….wowowowowowowo

Blacklicious dan ayashi: yeahhh…(ngerekam)

NOTE PENTINGGG: smua ninja konoha hamper smuanya ciuman, ini semua karena GHEE!! Dia yang bikin naskah dan scenario yang penuh dengan ciuman

Daptar pengintai

Naruhina: lil-ecchan, apple ocha(lho,kok author ikut?) dan sora aburamee-temen skelas author-

Sasusaku: mayura, pink violin(brenti ngawasin pilem, mlah ngintai), ocha dan sora

NEJITEN: SMUA KRU DAN SMUA SEDUNIA, SIAPA SIH YG GAG PINGIN LYAT NEJITEN CIUMAN?? PASTI SEMUA MAU.DONG!

Shikatema: ayashi dan blacklicious, ocha, sora

Saiino: ocha dan sora

Kakaanko: pakkun, ocha,sora

Irushizu:Tonton, ocha, sora

Dan smua prirings diintai secara bergantian , ehehe…smua pingin ngintai, kayaknya

"cut!" saot pink violin

"lanjut besook" sambung pink violin

Para kru dan artis berhamburan entah kemana,

Note lagiii: kamera aika-chan yg rusak udah saya perbaikin dengan sihir, cling…(doramed gw!! Ehehe)

Sementara pinkblue moonlight sedang mengarang banyaak lagu,kreatip,toh?

-Tbc-

C u di chapter berikutnyeeh… jangan lupa ripiu dan rikues!!


	4. anchurrr buanggeeeet

Ob ktemu narutoooooo

Ob ktemu narutoooooo!!

Way, kebakarannn, kebakaraaaaaaan!!

Apah? Kebakaran?

Enggak, tolong baca dan ripiu ob ktemu naru ajeeee

Doengg… matek lu(ochaa di giles truk)

Smuanya, tolong ripiu dan rikues, yay….

Jam 12.00 malem di hotel konoha indah

Cafee konoha

-ghee vs pink violin-

"iyaaa"

"enggak"

"iyaa"

"enggak"

"sasunaru harus ciuman tau,ituh kereeeen!!"

"tidak boleh, gw kan dah bilang ke eloo, ituh yaoiii"

"tapi itu kereeeeen, namanya juga pilem movie, gituh…"

"movie,kek…apah,kek…gw gak peduliiii…pokoknya gak ada yang namanya yaoi di movie gw, ngerti?"

"tapi…plissslah…"

"apa lage?"

"kalo gak yaoi lu mau ngabulin permintaan ge,kan?"

"hmmm, mungkin itu gw pikirin duluuu…"

"yahh, pink jahaaat!!"

"ghee juga pornooo…"

"huhuhu, ghee nangis nih"

"huhu, pink jugaa nangis nih…"

"udahan,ahh… pokoknya harus ciuman…yah?"

"heh…klo gak yaoiiii, gak apa deh…"

"nah gituh dong…"

Pertengkaran slese-

Pagiii nya…

Hari ini di hotel konoha indah, ada makan pagi grateesss, author yang nyolong tiket gratesnya, eheehe…gimana, author cerdas,kan?(narsis)

Produser makan dengan lahapnya, menelan semua yang ada, gilla,toh?

Smua kru makan nya biasa ajeh, malah sweatdrop nge-liat produser gilee ituh

Ma'il: jengkol

Sayuti: bekecot/ siput

Sasya: arang

Gusti: cangkang lobster

Taka: spatu boots bekas nya sasya( terinspirasi dari tom and jerry)

Odah: makan smua yang gak bisa dimakan, sperti toilet, kran, shower, tipi, de el el

Hendra:minyak rambutnya produser dicolong trus dimakan

Susi: makan tanah

Knapah smua anggota ob makannya aneh? Ya gituh,lah…mreka masii nge-lindur

Ghee : ( pake pistol aer, trus nyemprotin ke smua anggota ob)

Pink violin: (mukul kentongan) " bangun, sahur, sahurrrrr…"- masih nge-lindur juga-

Blacklicious : (ngangkat bedug di masjed terdekat) –duangg-" waktunya shalat "

-ngelindur-

Zimshuver : (bawa mikrofon) " diharapkan smua nya banguun!!"-ngelindur jugaa-

Pinkblue moonlight : (bawa bazooka)-duarr-"hallow, hallow author, ayo cepetan bangguun, halow halow author, intipin pairings kencan, sekarang udah nge-lindur satu persatu, bangunlah, wahai authors!!"-juga nge-lindur

Aika-chan : (jalan tak tentu arah sampe nabrak tiang)-duongg-"ouch, bunyinya kerass"

-ngelindur-

Hanya ada satu kru yang tidak tidur, ayashiii, ya iyalah, dia datang dari rumah kluarga uciha pagi pagi sambil bawa itachi dan seorang cewek

" BANGUNLAH EPRIBODIIIIIIIII!!" tereak ayashi dengan suara volume 100 ngikutin author

"whhhadddd??"-cliingg…-epribodi nyadaaar

-stelah lama nyadar…

"akhirnya itachi datang jugaa, loh, inih faika arifa?" Tanya pink violin selaku stdr

"iya, inih temen gw" sahut itachi cuek ala uciha-tapi ayashi,ko ga gitu?-

"temen ato te tee m??" Tanya ayashi goda'in kakanya

-sasusaku muncul dengan mayura tentunya

"SASUUUSAKUUUU!! plisss poto lagihm,yaaaaa??" pink violin histeris

"kak pink curangg, mayu juga mauuu!!" mayu ikutan histeris

-slese poto-

"eh, sasuke…nih cewe pacarnya itachi?" Tanya pink violin

"bukan, dia te te em nya…" saot sasu singkat

"ooooooo…." Pink mlongo, diikuti dengan ghee mlongo, blackk juga mlongooo

Produser ngabsen

"sutradara pink violin" – yaaa

"scriptwriter sabaku no ghee" – yaa

"paparazzi blacklicious" – yaaa

"kameragirl aika-chan" – yaaa

"artis: zimshuver, ma'il, hendra, odah, sayuti, soraa dan ocha"(lhooo? Kok?)

-syuting dimulaiii, 03.00 pm di kantor METROKAGEEE

"siap… pasang posisi, 3,2,1…action!" saot pink violin

Smua kru siapp…

Syuting beneran mulei nih

Sby: jadi, misiii kalian adalah apa,yaaa? Ko gw bisa lupa,sih?

Zimshuver: misi kemaren udah dibatalin, ganti misi yang lebih mudah,nih

Sby: apa?

Zimshuver : wktu tuan sby kunjungan ke surabayagakureee, dompet nya ketinggalan, kalian arus ngambil lagih ntu dompeet!!"

Ma'il : okeee,

Odah: bayarannya berape?

Zimshuver: satu triliun!-bo'ong-

Sby: apah? Yang bener ajee, saya bangkrut dong!

Zimshuver: ege pe… gyahahaha-enak juga bikin presiden kaget-

Hendra: kami permisiii

Sayuti: salamkenal, nama saya sayuti binti cumi(nyiumin tangan org org di sono)

Zimshuver: nak, ini bukan waktunya perkenalan!!

Sayuti: (diseret ama odah)

-di perjalanan ke Surabayagakure

"serahkan uang kalian!" tereak itachi yang berperan sebagai penjahat

-ma'il yang lagi nge-loncai pohon langsung jatoh, grobyaak

Odah ketiban ma'il, replek ngamuk dan langsung nge-hajarr ma'il

-mereka bertengkar, bukannya takut ma itachi

Itachi sweatdrop

" oy, gw nih penjahaaaaat!!" tereaknya

"diem loe, berisik! Kami lagi tengkar!" saot odah gag mo kalah

Itachi gak sabar nunggu, langsung nyerang dengan mangekyou sharingan

hendra ngeluarin doujutsu andalannya " mata beloo no jutsu!!"

itachi burem, gag bisa liat… matanya belo beneran, gag bisa liat

"jurus pencuri uang dan makanan!!" odah pake jutsu mautnya

-smua duit itachi masuk kantong nya odah

"cumi begoo no jutussu…" sayuti pake jutsu mautnya juga

-itachi jadi ikutan begoo

"_tereak no jutsu... goyang dombreet, goyang dombreet"-nge-dance ala inul-_

-suara ma'il yg cempreng tuh bikin itachi budek

Itachi pingsan

Faika datang menolong!! Teterettt…-sound epek nya superman dateng-

'faika punch'(niru niru wolfman punch di doraemon) duakkk

-ma'il, hendra, sayuti dan odah mental.k.o

Faika nyelametin itachi

Sementara… ma'il dkk mental ke/**SURABAYAGAKUREEEE,** yeaah

**Sd paporith petra , misalnya petra 10**…(itu sekolah yg terkenal,toh)

**-angep ajah sora dan saya skulah di sono,ya?-**

**Di kelas 6c( anggep ajah kami di klas ituh)**

"soraa, ntuh ketoprak pinjem bolpen, punya?" Tanya ocha dengan malas

"apah? Ketoprak pinjem lagih? " Tanya sora kaget

"iyaaa, ketopak,kan ga pernah sehari gag pinjem alat tules?" jawab ocha

"tapi gw gag ada bolpen lagi, elu aja yg pinjemin" tolak sora

"yahh. Elu,nih… gw Cuma punya 1bolpen, dan udah dicolong ama ketoprak"

"ko gituh sih?" Tanya sora lagi

" iya iya, lah…ketoprak gitu… kayak tanaman inang, nge-rugi'in orang laen"

"yah, gw gag ikutan lagi, deh…"

-ocha langsung nge-rampas bolpen dari si ketoprak ituh

Tiba, tibaa… JDUM, GREEK..

"apaan tuh ra?" Tanya ocha kaget

"gag tauk, gw aja jantungan" jawab sora

"ini Surabaya gakure?" Tanya ma'il muncul tiba tiba

"ma'il? Elo ma'il,kan??" Tanya ocha gag percaya

"iya, napah? Ini esde petra spuluh?"Tanya ma'il dengan bego nya

"iye… tul nih esde petra spuluh, napa?" Tanya sora

Muncul pak hendra, odah dan si cumi bego

"oooo. Mau syuting pilem obe? "Tanya ocha dengan bego nya

"gublukh!! Mreka ntu mau ngambil dompet nya metrokagee!!" jawab sora

"tau dari mana loe?" Tanya ocha penasaran

"dari Koran, nak… " jawab sora

"oooo…" mloga nya ocha

"kalian tau dimana dompet nya metrokagee?" Tanya odah

"tauu!! Ntuh di we ce nya guru!!" saot ocha

"mpok odah mo nyolong duwitnya metrokage,kan??"Tanya sora

"tau ajaa lu!" odah nyengirr

satu jam kemudian jam pulang skulah ocha dan sora

odah babak belur dihajar ama bu gatotkacha, dikira maling ,sih…

balek ke konohagakuree, tempatna syuting…

"cut!! Syuting unt hare ini sleseee!!" saot pink violin

Smua artis berhamburaan, sementara di konohabucks( starbucks kaliii)

"hyaaa…" ghee bergaya ala bangau meu nyerang pink violin

" hyaaaa…" pink juga gag mo kala, pasang kuda kuda ala jet li

-ghee ngambil piring-

-pink ngambil sendok garpu-

"hyaaaa.." tereak keduanya

Pertempuran tak bisa dihindarii,

Ghee ngelempar piring ke palanya pink violin

Dihindari, pink violin ngelempar kopi ke ghee

Dihindari, ghee ngambil kue, mau dilemparin ke pink

Tapi ghee pikir pikir dulu, kuenya mahal…dimakan ajaaa kali

Pink ngakak ngikiik, gyahahaha-

Ghee langsung ngelempar segelas kopi pa'it ke mulut pink violin

Kena!! Tepat sasaran

Soalnya pink lagi ketawa , mulutnya kebuka lebar, gelasnya masookkk, goollll

Kedudukan satu kosong!!

Satu jam kmudian

Kedudukan satu sama!!

Pink violin ngelempar beton ke mulut ghee, dan… MASOK!!

Ghee :" wew, beton rasanya enak juga,ya?"

Pink violin: "gendheng loe,yah?"

-pertarungan dilanjutkan.

"ayolah, plisssss"

"apa lagi,hah?"

"kiba dan ryoushin adegan lemon!!"

"hah? Yang bener ajeh?"

"iyee…"

"tapi, fic ini rate nya k!!"

"uwad?? "

-keselak- tapi fic inih mang rate nya k, sumpe….

Sementara… PAPARAZZI IN ACTION!!

Naruto dan hinata lagi nonton bioskop judulnya ' jembatan angker konoha'

Yang jadi bintang utama adalah pertapa genit dan godaime, makanya…

" _kau hancurin rumah kuw!!"_

"_itu karma!! Kamu juga hancurin rumahkuw!!"_

"_sialaan kamu!!"_

"_apanya, kamu tuh yang sialan! Ngapain kamu hancurin rumahkuw?_

"_iseng, ehehe…"_

"_gobloook!!"- godaime mukul pertapa genit ampe matii_

Tak disangka…smua pairing nonton ntu pilem

"gimana kalian smua?" Tanya blacklicious dengan walkie talkie unt ngintai para pairings

"ini apple ocha, dari lokasi a, mengintai kibaryoushin"

"ini sora aburame, dari lokasi b, mengintai ga-nachan"

"ini ayashi uciha,dari lokasi c, mengintai shikatema"

"ini pink violin, dari lokasi d, mengintai sasusaku"

"ini aika-chan, dari lokasi e, mengintai itafai"-itachi faika arifa-

"ini lil-ecchan, dari lokasi f, mengintai naruhina"

"ini pinkblue moonlight, dari lokasi g, mengintai saiino"

"ini sabaku no ghee, dari lokasi h, mengintai nejiten"

"oke, pinter smuanyaa… perintah dari gw… kalian smua nguping ajaa" saot black

"okee…" smua anggota menjawab

Mrosot ke kolong kursi : sora, aika-chan, dan ocha( lha-masii kecil,ko)

Yang udah gede dan bisa nahan ketawa, nguping di sebelahnya langsung

Kibaryou…

"ryuoshin cayang… kamu denger sesuatu,gak?"

**Di bawah kolong** "wew…gileee, gyahhahahahahaha"(ocha ngguyu ngguyu)

Blacklicious:" geblek! Diem , klo kamu ribut nanti malah ketauan!!"

"denger apa?" Tanya ryoushin

"getaran cinta kuw untuk mu…" saot kiba pada ryoushin

"hee…" ryoushin jadi salting-kiba langsung meluk ryoushin, dan wuiiih….

**Dibawah kolong**…

"gyahahahaha…lucu banget!! Ups.."- blcklicious:"ochaaa…bungkam mulutmu!!"

Sementara gaa-nachan

"na-chan… sebenarnya sejak lama gw pingin nyata'in perasaan gw sama elo"

"hoo, nyata'in aja klo gituh" senyum na-chan(gilee, cantik banget)

"sejak syuting di taman yang ciuman itu…"gaara mulai gugup

"anu…anu…aku mulai naksir kamu…" katanya malu (emang gaara pernah malu apah?)

**GLEEKK/** sora ngakak bahagia, ne-chan in law nya (halah… yg bener ntu kakak angkatnya)

"tunggu, kok gw denger suaranya sora,ya?" Tanya na-chan

**Di kolong…**

Blacklicious:"soraaaa…bungkam mulut eloe!!"

Sora: "iya… iya…hmmmph…fufufufu"

Sora ga tahan, sora langsung nyanyi'in lagu paporithnya, aac remix

Note: skrg rossa mbacot gw, uhuhu, hikz hikz… padahal gw gag salah, ihix…

Bersambung…(akankah na-chan dan gaara mengetajhui adanya sora?)

Tunggu kelanjutannya, gyahahahahahahahahahaahahaah-ala yotsuba-

**RIPIU DAN RIKUES, MAKIN BANYAK RIKUES DAN RIPIU, MAKIN CEPET TAMATNYA!! **

**Ocha: -sekarat- dibacok rossa, ihixzzzzz, huhuhu- ripiu spy gw cepet sembuh-**


	5. tamat dengan ancur

OB KTEMU NARUTO CHAPTER LIMAAAA

OB KTEMU NARUTO CHAPTER LIMAAAA

Akhirnya slese juga, tamat deh…kmaren komp saya rusaaaaak paraaaaah

Keadaan gw sekarang: -di inpius di r.s mitra keluarga

Kembalii, lanjut!

"perasaan loe doang,kali" saot gaara cuek sperti biasanya

"iya paling" balas na-chan

Di bawah kolong

Sora: fiuuhhh, se-la-mat-haa'aah…

"jadi na-chan, maukah kamu jadi pacarkuw?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi(biasa ,toh?)

"…" na-chan blush kayak tomat, gag bisa ngomong apah apah

Di bawah kolong

Sora: yeaaaaahhhh!!

Blacklicious:bungkem mulut loe!!

Sora" iyaaah(mbungkem)

Na-chan hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang mempesona, cowo yg liat, tepar-

Pindah lokasiii, pindah lokasiiii

Para paparazzi yang laen gag ada problem soalnya pada bisa nahan tawa, tuh

Syuting slese, di konoha…

Konoha indah hotel, lokasii: taman belakang hotel yang ada kolam renang nya

Tertulis di spanduk gedhe gedhe "SLAMETAN BERAKHIRNYA OB THE MOVIE"

Smua seleb konoha berdatangan buat makan makan, dan tentunyaaaaa…

KEMPING GRATIIIS TIS TISSSS TISS!!

ALIAS RET RET (lho,kok?)

07.00 kolam renang

Byurrrr- ocha nyemplung renanglah-

"ochaaa, malem malem gini renang, gak tambah anchor tuh?"Tanya sora

" soraaaa, ayo ikutan!!" saot ocha acuh tak acuh

"gile loe,yah!! Gw gag suke renang!! Mendingan baca conan " jawabnya

"ya, ko gituh sih?" Tanya ocha

"lagian nih dah malem, setan kali yang nemenin loe" balesnya lagi

Tak disangka para anggota obe nyemplung di kolam ituh

Ma'il : (tenggelam)

Yang laen: (treak treak minta tolong , gag bisa renang,sih)

Ocha: gyahahahahaha, artis ko ga bisa renang??

Seleb konoha: mending jalan daripada renang

Ocha: whattt? Setau gw cumin tuhan yang bisa jalan di atas air,kalian bisa?

Smua: bisaaaa

Sora: gw juga mau diajarin, gw kan gag bisa renang

Ocha: gw juga mauu diajariiin!!

Sedangkan para author yang waras udah pada tidur di kamar masing masing

Sora dan ocha nge-net baca onemanga, sora baca conan, ocha baca doraemon

Para obe tidur di kamar masing masing

Dan mari kita intip ryoushin yang lagi telpon telponan ama si kiba, tentunya sebagai anggota 'GaaNa KibaRyou destined 2 be together ' yang baek, ngintai gaa-na dan kibaryou dengan adegan gila gila'an dari rikues nya kak ryoushin

**PAPARAZZI IN ACTION **

Ketua paparazzi : blacklicious

Anggota

Ghee(soalnya porno)

Pink violin(pingin ngintipin sasusaku)

Lil-ecchan(naruhina maniac)

Aika-chan(gag bisa tidur, jadi ngikutin pekerjaan yang menarik)

Sora(manager nya c2 ,toh?)

Ocha( orang bokep yang paling suka ngintai)

Mayuraa(sama kayak pink violin)

Ayashi(penasaran ama kakak dan adeknya)

Pinkblue moonlight(nganggur,nih)

**Dan laen laen yang ikut nge-ripiu, smua saya jadi'in paparazzi**

**(note: smua ninja pada belom kawin,loh!!)**

KIBA X RYOUSHIN

Si cowo mendekap ke arah ranjang sementara si cewe ada di luar pintu

Setelah pintu di buka, mereka langsung berciuman

Si cowo dan si cewe merebahkan diri ke ranjang paling keras(batu isinya)

Si cowo buka bajunya sendiri, si cewe juga

Si cowo dengan posisi bugil langsung meluk si cewe

Si cewe mau mau aja dan si cowo membelai rambut indah milik si cewe

Si cewe memeluk si cowo makin erat dan saat itu juga, selimut nya ditutup

**PARA FBI**

**Smua**: **BUKA DONG, BUKA, BUKA, BUKA!! KAMI MAU LYAT!!**

**BANYAK FBI YANG DAH NOSEBLEED SETANDON,**

**BAHKAN JIRAIYA SANNIN LEGENDARIS JUGA NGINTAI WAKTU ITU**

KIBA DAN RYOUSHIN YANG BARU NYADAR LANGSUNG NUTUP GORDEN

**Dan stelah itu fbi pindah lokasiii ke ga-nachan**

Na-chan lagi telpon telponan ma pacarnya

Para FBI mendengarkan dan merekam smua omongan mreka

Mari kita putar ulang rekamannya!!(yeaahh)

"na-chan, lagi ngapain loe?"

"ga lagi ngapa ngapain…"

"kalo gitu, yok temenin gw ke taman"

**Para fbi pindah lokasi ke taman**

**Di taman**

FBI tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena di taman tak ada tempat untuk sembunyi, para fbi hanya ngintai dengan radius 20 meter

Sekilas foto yang bisa didapatkan para fbi adalah

Foto ciuman dan pelukan mereka berdua

**Pindah lokasi ke sasusaku**

Para fbi baru mau ngerekam, tiba tiba gosong kebakar smua kena jutsu bola apinya sasuke, dan kena injek ma sakura

Tapi yang jelas, para fbi menangkap jelas poto pas sasusaku lagiii… bi'ip an kaya kibaryou jugaaaa

**Pindah naruhina**

Hinata pingsan sementara naruto langsung nge-bi'ip hinata

Smua nya terlihat jelas

Tampak naruto kesulitan memasukkan bi'ip nya ke bi'ip nya hinata

**FBI**

**-NGAKAK SMUANYA-**

**Pindah shikatema**

Biasa, shika tidur diatas badannya temari,(lhooo?)

Temari nya juga tidur, yang jelas, mereka sempet ciuman sbelom ngorok

**Pindah ke… NEJITEN( YEAAAAHH, IDOLA SMUA AUTHOR)**

Neji selalu waspada, karena itu gorden ditutup, pintu dikunci, de el el

Tapi itu bukan halangan bagi para fbi jenius ini…

Lihatlah apa yang mreka lakukan... **MASANG CCTV!!**

**SEMENTARA smua author nonton dari kantor ffn**

**(diibaratkan bahwa ffn adalah sebuah kantor, maka smua author nonton bareng kaya nonton bola gituu)**

**Tapiii…**

**CUACA BURUKKK!! KONOHA AIRLENS DENGAN PILOT YANG SUPER PORNO : EBISU( YA JELAS AJA KECELAKAAN )**

Karena konoha airlens kecelakaan, jatohnya niban atap kantor ffn…

Para author tdak mempedulikan kantor yang rusak, tapi menyelamatkan tivinya(lho)

Tetap aja tipinya rusak, huhuhuhu…ihixz…

**Kembali ke hotel, mereka ngintai saiino**

**Yang ini paling gilaaaa!! Bayangin ajaaa, lha nge'bi'ip nya aja bukan di tempat yang wajar, mreka nge'bi-ip di pantai?!**

**GENDHENG!!**

**PAIRING YANG GAG DICERITA'IN BERARTI RATENYA MUSTI M**

**Untuk kak pinkblue moonlight , maap belom sempet nerima lagunya, tapi lansung namatin obe…soalnya udah pantes tamat…**

Obe pulang kampong ke Jakarta gakureeeeeee

Sasya kissbye kissbye pada smua seleb konoha

Seleb konoha pingsan-howeeekz-

Gusti ngajakin kenalan ayame, ayame nya nonjok gusti ampe bonyok

Ma'il ngamen dengan suara cempreng nya yang kebagusan

Sayuti jualan cumi(lho)

Susi jalan sok kayak miss universe

Hendra minta duwit pada smua ninja

Pak taka lagi dinasehatin ma ghee, blacklicious, pink violin, de el el

Odah makan toilet, kran, we ce de el el

Ocha pulang kampong ke Surabayagakure

**TAMAAAAAAAAT**

**SLESE JUGA SYUTING OBE, KARENA PRODUSER BOKEK,TUH**

**MUNGKIN FIC INI BISA DIBILANG KECEPETAN TAMATNYA**

**TAPI GPP,LAH…TOH SAYA GA BETAH LANJUTIN FIC ANEH NAN JAYUS INI, HUEHEHE**

**BWAT SMUA YANG DAH RIPIU, TENGKYUUU SEKALI**


End file.
